


Your Tenderness Grows

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AKA that entire plotline, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, but still, in which eponine pines after marius and marius remains oblivious, the point remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With each word, your tenderness grows, tearin’ my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose... it touches my foolish heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tenderness Grows

Eponine found that it was easier to breathe when Marius was around. He would protect her, this she knew; he was the only person in all of France, in all of the world, that cared a bit for her, save Gavroche. She could listen to Marius talk for years and years; he spoke with such earnest and kindness that she suspected he grew more earnest and more kind with each word. He broke Eponine down, tearing down carefully-constructed walls and embracing the trembling girl within.

Eponine watched as he spoke excitedly with Prouvaire, his hands flying every which way. Prouvaire leaned in and said something softly, to which Marius replied with a belly laugh, tossing his head back. His nose wrinkled as he laughed, and Eponine’s heart clenched in a way it ought not, what with all the steel and iron teeth that encased it. She pressed a dirty hand to her eyes and let out a wavering breath. She took a seat on the stairs to gather herself, ignoring the members of Les Amis de l’ABC who paused and offered her a consoling word or a kiss on the top of her head. They were not Marius, so they would not do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
